


A New Journey

by TheTripleJZoo



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTripleJZoo/pseuds/TheTripleJZoo
Summary: Malos has been defeated and the true Elysium was just discovered. Our heroes have time to settle down and relax for awhile. Zeke and Niall develop crushes, but will they be reciprocated? Meanwhile in Gormott territory, a mysterious disturbance in the ether field was discovered.  Mòrag is sent to investigate along with her friends. What they discover is shocking.Zeke/Mòrag is a core part of the plot, but others are planned to be added. Will update tags accordingly. I am also experimenting with an optional music playlist to listen to while reading
Relationships: Zeke von Genbu/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	A New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to Draku, SocNau, JeliBelski, and Nayuta. Y'all are great.
> 
> I am experimenting with an optional playlist that you can listen to while reading. Music will be listed in the text when to switch and will sometimes have timestamps. Please let me know what you think of this idea.
> 
> Link to music playlist  
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-EHUaUufgJbJwu5IwOeyXq2ZWtsQs-Cv

### Music for chapter:  
One Last You, XC2 (start around 3:55)  
THEMEX, XBX

#### Recommended Music: One Last You, XC2 (start around 3:55)

The entire party was having a great time. They had just defeated Aion piloted by Malos atop the world tree. Now they were riding on Gramps, who recently became large again, headed to Elysium. Pandoria was playing with her driver Zeke. Mòrag looked at the Driver and Blade pair with a smile. Her Blade Brighid as well and Tora, Poppi, Nia, and Dromarch were catching the sight of an orange rain-like precipitation falling from the sight. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. 

Everyone except for Rex. Yeah he understood that he just saved all of Alrest from extinction by Malos, but in the process he lost his Blade. He was holding their now dull cross shaped Core Crystal in his hand. Rex gazed up into the sky with a more melancholy feeling. What would he do on Elysium without Pyra or Mythra? It was him who promised to take the Aegis to Elysium, but at the last minute there was nothing he could do to save them.

Suddenly Rex felt a warmth in his left hand. He realized instantly it was the Core Crystal. When he looked at it the crystal the light started to flicker faster and faster. Then a burst of light emitted from the crystal. Everybody on Gramps watched Rex and the light as they were trying to figure out what was happening. A beacon of light erupts from the Core Crystal. It was so bright that Rex had to cover his eyes. 

When he opened his eyes, Rex could not believe what he saw. Pyra and Mythra were standing side by side as if they were just reawakened. So many things were going through Rex’s head at this time. 

What just happened? Is it really them? Do they remember me?

Rex was lost in his own thoughts and so the artificial Blade Poppi ran up to the newly awakened Aegis and gave them both a giant hug.

“Poppi is glad to see you two back”

“We missed you too Poppi.” Pyra joyfully responded.

Mythra also joined in, “Thank you for keeping your end of our promise.”

While they were still talking Rex felt someone give him a push towards Pyra and Mythra. He turned around to see Nia. She was telling him to be with the person he loves. He looked back on Mòrag, Zeke, and the rest of the gang who also encouraged him to reunite with his loved one. Rex then turned around to see his blade wanting to tell him something. 

Both Mythra and Pyra in unison said, “I love you.”

With a smile in his face Rex started walking towards his blade. And thus, boy met girl. 

#### Recommended Music: THEMEX, XCX

“I love you guys too” Rex responded while he stood in front of them awkwardly, “If you don’t mind me asking, do you still remember me?”

“Of course Rex we remember.” Pyra answered. “You went through so much to bring us here. I couldn’t just give up right before you arrived.”

Mythra wanted to give Rex a better explanation of what happened instead of coddling him like Pyra was.

“It seems the Architect’s final gift was for us to continue our life together. He was somehow able to split both Pyra’s data and mine so that we could have separate bodies.”

Mòrag, curious about their situation, decides to ask “Does that mean you two are unable to merge into your third form?” 

Pyra responds “Well we have not tried yet. Mythra would you like to attempt to now”

“Sure we will need to find out eventually”

Mythra then put her hand on her chest over her core crystal. Then her body transformed into light and entered Pyra’s body. Despite Mythra disappearing, Pyra was still standing there in her usual fire blade form.

“Wow this is interesting.” She said.

Pyra then transformed into Mythra like they had done so many times back when they were on their journey to the world tree.

“You got that right” Mythra responded.

Pyra then reappeared next to Mythra. It seems that Pyra and Mythra are able to share the same body, but when needed they can also split into two different bodies.

“I guess this is the answer to my Driver’s question.” Brighid said with a serious tone.

“It seems you guys can finally get some privacy. I couldn’t imagine having someone living in my head.” Zeke blurts out.

“Pyra and I are one in body and soul. I think it would be weird if were unable unite as we are in essence the same person”

Gramps interrupted the group with an announcement, “We are about to make landfall everyone.” The Titan was about to set foot on Elysium for the first time.

Nia decided to change the direction of the conversation, “What next guys? What are we going to do on Elysium?”

Rex had not really thought about it too much. He hoped that once he reached Elysium all of the problems in the world would go away. Finding this place was great news for Alrest, but Rex could see that there would still be plenty of work ahead.

Mòrag was the first to answer Nia’s question, “It is my duty as Special Inquisitor to guard the Emperor's life at all costs. Now that the Titans have started to merge into this new land mass I need to return to Mor Ardain and make sure he is doing fine.”

Brighid also adds, “I am sure there will be lots of logistics to figure out regarding borders and treaties. That means there will probably be lots of paperwork on our desks to sort through.

Mythra rather calmly gives Mòrag a reminder, “Make sure you spend some time with your brother Niall, not just the Emperor. Understand?”

“Of course. Thank you Mythra.” Mòrag bows respectfully.

Zeke turns toward Mòrag and Brighid after hearing their plans and gives his next.

“Leaving so soon eh? I’m sure my Pops also wants me to check in but I am looking forward to exploring this new World” 

Pandoria jumps in, “My prince I want to go exploring too but you know that is not the correct thing to do. We should at least say Hi.”

“Yeah I guess you are right”

“Tora need to see Dadapon. Must make sure Dadapon not eat all my tasty sausages while on big tree!”

Rex thinking about home finally comes up with a plan, “Mythra I hope you don’t mind but I guess we should probably go to Fonsett first and make sure Auntie Corrine is doing alright. She is probably worried sick about me after seeing the World Tree collapse.”

“That would be no problem at all Rex.” Mythra responded. 

She never got much of a chance to talk to Rex’s adopted mother as Pyra was taking control at the time, so she was looking forward to meeting her again.

“Yes I’d love to say Hello to Ms. Corrine again. I hope Fonsett fared well during the merge” Pyra added.

While everyone else talked about meeting back up with their family Nia did not know what she and Dromarch would do. This ragtag group of Drivers and Blades was her family. She had grown to know and love them over the past few weeks. Zeke and Mòrag seemed like they would have to deal with a bunch of politics when they return home as they are both royalty. So she decided it would be best not to get in their way. That left Tora and Rex. She knew she wanted to go to Fonsett with Rex but she didn’t want to make things awkward.

“Rex I think I will escort the furball back home to Torigoth and then meet up with you and Fonsett.”

“Meh Meh?! Tora no need escort. Tora is biggiepon with best artificial Blade Poppi.”

“That is right Masterpon. Poppi will protect Masterpon with state of the art defense technology”

“Well I guess you guys have proven yourselves to be a real Driver and Blade pair. Rex, do you think Ms. Corrine will mind letting me borrow a room?”

“You don’t even have to ask of course you are welcome anytime Nia. And all of you guys are welcome too. Please be sure to stay in touch.”

Gramps had landed on Elysium and everyone set their feet on the new soil for the first time. The land had spread far beyond the horizon line, something that would have been unthinkable back in Alrest. The group decided not to say “farewell” but instead “see you soon”. They were all about to begin a new adventure in a new World.

#### 2 Years Later

“Mòrag, His Majesty has requested for you to meet with him. I suggest you come to the throne room ASAP.” A concerned Brighid tells her driver.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my hard drive sense December. I am currently trying to outline an overarching story for this series. I'm curious what your thoughts are on the music idea. Was it cool or too distracting? I may change One Last You to The Tomorrow with You because the lyrics could be too distracting. I am looking forward to finally publishing the ideas I've had on my mind for awhile. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
